T7 Killer, or Lover?
by Silver Azure
Summary: T7 is one of Robotnik's minions, he meets Bunnie and well... Read the story and find out! T for violence, and coarse language.
1. Why I was built, and a faitful meet

Half rabbit, half machine, I am built as a weapon of mass destruction for Dr. Robotnik's evil doing but I wish not to kill. "T-7! My most valuable minion! I want Sonic's head on a platter! You will

kill him and bring him back to me!" yelled Robotnik, "Yes sir!" I yelled back, if you haven't already guessed by now I am T-7 but I call myself Tex, I hate killing, I know it's why I was built, it's

my purpose but I wish not to fulfill Robotnik's wishes. I stand here alone, just waiting for that hedgehog, but I will not for you see I will join him and the Freedom Fighters. So after sometime

of waiting, I see a rabbit walk by, my she's real pretty but from the way I seen her she looked like a full rabbit but when she turned around I could see she was half rabbit, half machine like

myself. All of a sudden my arm cannon cocked for some reason, maybe a glitch and she saw me and all of a sudden pointed hers at me, "Hands Up! I heard that y'all!" she yelled but I got up

and pointed mine at her "Bet I can put a hole through you faster than you can put one through me!" I yelled and there we both stared at each other, arm cannons both locked on each

other. I deactivated mine and put it to my side and she deactivated hers and she put hers to her side, "So who are you anyway?" I asked, "Bunnie, how about y'all what's your name?"

she asked, "T7, but it's Tex to everyone" I replied and she cocked her arm cannon and pointed it right at my head, "Alright scum, you got 10 seconds to explain why you're here or else I'm

putting a hole through your head!" she exclaimed, "Listen, I'm a traitor against Robotnik, only he don't know it yet, I'm planning an assassination against him because he created me to kill

but I'm against that!" I replied. She gave me a cold icy stare but she put down her arm cannon, "Alright for your sake you better be telling the truth because if you double cross us, I'm

gonna put a hole through that pretty little head of yours!" and that was it, I got her trust. So we walked back to the Great Forest and I decided to maybe get to know her; "It's so weird to

see someone who has the same condition as me, I mean I'm half a robot and so are you, I mean what are the chances?" I asked, "Yeah, well I wasn't always like this, you see I was being

roboticized until I was rescued by Sonic, or else I'd probably be a killing machine" she replied. "Well I am a killing machine, killing sickens me, why do you think when my arm cannon cocked

I didn't put one right through your head? I'm a quick shot!" I replied back, so after some time we got back to the Great Forest and well, they didn't exactly throw out the welcome wagon,

"BUNNIE THAT'S T7 A RUTHLESS KILLING MACHINE!" yelled Sonic, "But-But" I tried to tell them and this stupid little coyote threw a rock at my head; "Take zat! You brute!" he yelled, I

couldn't take it, "ENOUGH!" I yelled as I shot a laser beam into the air with a very loud BANG! "If you'd all shut up and let me speak, I'm not a killing machine, I'm against all that!" I yelled,

"Yeah sure you are!" said Sonic, "No Sonic, he's telling the truth!" exclaimed Bunnie, "Listen if he wasn't against killing we'd all be dead right now!" she yelled. "Fine, he can stay but one

screw up T7 and I swear you'll be scrap metal!" exclaimed Sonic, So I had their trust, Robotnik is a good as dead.

END OF CHAPTER!!!


	2. Trust me

So I just sat there, everyone watching me and I watched back, I'm sure they were all under the assumption that I was going to kill all of them when they fell asleep but that was not on my

agenda, but they all gave me a blank stare as I did to them. "I do not trust you one bit!" yelled that little annoying coyote who hit me in the head with a rock, I'm still flustered over that,

"Antoine, shut up" said Sonic, I was in shock and awe that Sonic actually took my side, "So T7, why are you plotting against Robotnik anyway?" he asked me, "Simple, I do not wish to kill

anyone even though it is my purpose, it just ain't gonna happen" I replied. "Just one thing, don't call me T7, call me Tex, ok?" I asked, "Sure, no problem, welcome to the team Tex!" replied

Sonic, "Sonic _Es-tu fou?_" said Antoine, "What?" asked a puzzeled Sonic, "He said, Sonic are you crazy?" I replied because I'm multilingual, "Look Antoine, I'm dead serious, I'm against

Robotnik and my some 600 other brothers" I said to Antoine. "_Sacre Bleu! 600?!_" he yelled, "Yes Antoine 600 I'm only #7 and Robotnik's favorite for some odd reason" I replied, "Well, zat is

kind of, how do you say? Akward" he replied, so after a bit of chatting we all fell asleep. Morning finally came and well I woke up, duh! I also saw I wasn't the only one who was wide awake,

so was Bunnie, she look toward me; "So sugar, how did you escape from Robotnik?" she asked, "Well I didn't really escape, you see he thinks I'm out hunting Sonic" I replied, "Oh ok, well I

think you and me are get along fabulously because we're basically the same" she said. "So how'd you become a half rabbit half robot?" she asked, "Well as a teen I was kidnapped by

Robotnik's army and they tried to transform me into a killing machine, but I managed to use my weaponry against them and I escaped before the whole transformation was over, but I still

served Robotnik out of fear he would hurt my family" I responded, kinda teary on my rabbit half. "Damn, sugar that's pretty harsh, I mean kidnapping? That just sucks, I don't blame you if

you wanna kill him" she replied. All of a sudden my laser cocked and everyone jumped up; "I KNEW YOU COULDN'T BE TRUSTED! KILL HIM!" yelled Antoine, "No! No! It's a glitch in my

system, I don't why it does that, it cocks at random!" I yelled to which Antoine gave me a dirty look as if he didn't believe me but it was true, that's like a flaw or something. Without

warning my communicator on my arm went off, it was Robotnik; "T7 my most trusted and faithful minion, how is the hedgehog hunt going?" he asked, "Uhhhh... fine, I haven't seen him

yet, I'm still looking" I nervously replied, "Good well see that you capture him and bring him to me A.S.A.P!" he yelled as he faded out, "Damn that was close!" I exclaimed with a sigh of

relief, That Robotnik is a pain, but he wants Sonic but mark my words I ain't gonna give him Sonic!


	3. Tex's Special Guest

While Tex and the gang were hanging around, plotting against Robotnik when all of a sudden they heard a rustling in the bushes, Tex was the first

to hear it; "Hands in the air!" he exclaimed as a small gray hedgehog appeared out of the bushes, his arms and legs roboticized, tuffs of hair on his

head and red eyes, he was trembling a little as he saw Tex's arm cannon at his head. "Sparx, dude is that you?" asked Tex, "Y-yeah bro" stuttered

Sparx. "What the hell happened to you?" asked Tex, but before Sparx could answer, Antoine saw Sparx and panicked; "AHHH! IT IS ONE OF TEX'S

BROTHERS!" screamed Antoine as he tossed a rock at Sparx's head but Tex caught it. "Antoine, shame on you!" exclaimed Bunnie, Tex was

grabbed Antoine by his collar; "You ever do that again, I'll turn you into a crepe!" exclaimed Tex as he threw Antoine to the ground, "Now back to

you, what the heck happened?" asked Tex , "Well… I was captured, they k-killed mommy and *sob* daddy and…" Tex stopped him there, "Now it's

personal" angrily said Tex. Sonic then joined the group as he went out for a run, "Who's this?" asked Sonic, "He is one of those brute brothers of

Tex!" exclaimed Antoine, "Brute? I'm only 8 years old you idiot!" exclaimed Sparx, "Idiot? Watch your tongue boy or else I'll..." Sparx cut off

Antoine; "What, surrender?" wisecracked Sparx as Antoine just shut up. ""Ooh, damn somebody turn up the heat, Sparx got jokes!" chuckled Tex,

Antoine was furious; "Grrr… "Antoine growled, "Antoine, don't be stupid…_don't be stupid_" scolded Tex as he got in front of Sparx, then Tex's

communicator went off, it was Robotnik;

"T7, my patience is wearing thin. Where are you with that hedgehog?" growled Robotnik,

"Bite me" replied Tex,

"WHAT?" exclaimed a shocked Robotnik

"You heard me you fat slob, you killed my parents and now this just got personal!" exclaimed Tex as he destroyed his communicator.

Everybody was shocked to see Tex's anger, even Sparx, he never saw him like that but when it comes to the parents, that's pretty much the red

button. "I'm sorry sugar" said Bunnie as she went and comforted Tex, but he just shook her off.

"Alright, we've got to hit Robotnik where it hurts!" exclaimed Tex

"Zee crotch?" asked Antoine

"No you idiot!" exclaimed Sparx

"Hey kid I told you to how do you says? SHUT YOUR YAP!" exclaimed a furious Antoine

Tex had enough; he grabbed Antoine by his collar; "Listen up Antoine, you ever tell my little bro to shut up again and _Ill vous cuisinez et vous _

_nourrir aux loups [Translation: cook you and feed you to wolves]_" Antoine was really scared there, now Tex is multilingual so he was able to scare

Antoine even in his native tongue.

"Alright, now this is personal. I have an idea of what we can do, everyone huddle up" said Tex as everybody huddled up

"OK Me, Sparx and Bunnie are the muscle of the group, so I propose I act like I've kidnapped Bunnie and Sparx, now Sonic I'll bring you all to his

lair, pretending I'm back on his side and then you'll all make your escape and… I'm sacrificing myself for the planet" said Tex as he bowed his head

in sorrow. Sparx was about to cry, "Tex no! You're my brother!" cried Sparx as he hugged Tex, praying for him not to sacrifice himself, "Listen bro,

Sonic, Bunnie and the gang are gonna take good care of you, trust me" said Tex as he had knelt down to Sparx.

"Tex, don't do it" said Sonic

"Yeah Sugar, we just met!" exclaimed Bunnie

"Humph! Let him do it, zat will mean one less troublesome robot!" exclaimed Antoine

"Antoine, SHUT UP!" exclaimed Bunnie

"Come on bro, don't do it!" cried Sparx

"I have to guys, you don't understand, I'm the only one who can get close to Robotnik without raising any eyebrows" said Tex to everyone.

It was an emotional moment at best; Sparx looked up to Tex, he honestly didn't wanna see his older role model sacrifice himself.

"Look Sparx, I'm gonna give you something" said Tex as he removed his blaster cannon from his arm and attached it to Sparx's arm.

"your blaster cannon? Why?" Asked a tearful Sparx

"Something to remember your big bro by!" smiled Tex as he put his hand on Sparx's shoulder.

"Give it a try" said Tex

"CAN I SHOOT ANTOINE?" asked Sparx

"If I couldn't, you're not!" exclaimed Tex

"Well gang I think we should all get some shuteye, we got a big day ahead of us" said Sonic;, the rest of the gang followed and went to look for a

place to catch a little shuteye, but not Tex and Sparx.

"I'm gonna give Sparx a little target practice with that thing" said Tex

Sparx was all smiles, but at the same time still upset at what he heard Tex say earlier, Tex wished everyone a goodnight and went off with Sparx

to go learn how to fire the blaster cannon.

_(A/N) Wow it's been awhile but I updated this one, ALSO I WANNA GIVE A HUGE THANKS TO MAGIC JAC FOR LETTING ME USE SPARX, YOU ROCK! KEEP _

_ON ROCKING! KEEP ON BEING COOL! THANKS AGAIN!_

_-ALSO MAGIC JAC DON'T SHOOT ME FOR MAKING SPARX EMOTIONAL AND ALL THAT STUFF BUT SPARX LOOKS UP TO AND LOVES TEX SO…YEAH, THANKS AGAIN!_

_-Silver Azure_


End file.
